


Spilt Coffee and Crumpled Fliers

by KCcandy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCcandy/pseuds/KCcandy
Summary: It was her plan to confess that day! She was supposed to tell the girl she loved just how she felt about her, but of course- she fucked it all up. Things had been going well, but leave it up to Sara Chidouin to mess up the one thing that mattered.
Relationships: Chidouin Sara/Akamatsu Kaede
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Spilt Coffee and Crumpled Fliers

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t make it obvious in my writing, but this is supposed to be Sara looking back at the events from earlier that day. Hope that clears things up a bit!

_ You idiot! You fucked it all up! _ Sara’s brain screamed as she sobbed into her blanket. Everything had managed to fall apart so quickly.

It was her plan to confess that day! She was supposed to tell the girl she loved just how she felt about her, but of course- she fucked it all up. Things had been going well, but leave it up to Sara Chidouin to mess up the one thing that mattered.  


_ You loved her! You loved her and look at what you did!  _ The ginger did all she could to choke back her sobs. The blanket she held onto with everything she felt was already starting to allow her tears to soak through. All this, and yet she still hadn’t even finished reading the paper laid out on the floor in front of her, slightly crinkled from being gripped so tightly. 

Sara couldn’t stop replaying the events in her head over and over, trying to pinpoint where it all went wrong. Kaede had seemed off since she arrived at the cafe, going so far as to tell the barista he’d “regret what he just did” when he accidentally spilled her coffee. She thought it was a little rude at the time, but paid the strange behavior no mind as she was too jittery to care. They would finally be alone! Well, disregarding everyone else at the cafe. They were away from all their friends, at least.

Sara shuddered as she recalled the look Kaede gave her; she had never experienced a vibe of anything but kindness from the girl before, but that look would be burned into the back of her brain forever.  _ Empty,  _ she thought,  _ there was nothing left to love in Kaede’s eyes. _ At the time, Sara must have subconsciously made a face in response, because the blonde twisted her mouth into a smile.

“So then, Sara!” Kaede started, “What did you want to do today?”

“Oh!” She hadn’t expected Kaede to listen to what she wanted to do- not that Kaede wasn’t the kindest person Sara knew- the ginger just wasn’t planning on anything that revolved around her. “How about the mall? It’s close by… only if you want to, of course.”

“Sure!” Kaede said with a sense of off-putting enthusiasm.  _ You knew!  _ Her mind felt like it was splitting apart.  _ You knew something was wrong and you let it happen! You caused her d-  _ Sara finally let out a scream. It didn’t matter, no one else was around,  _ but it still won’t bring her back. _

As they strolled past the stores together, Sara considered reaching out and trying to hold the blonde’s hand. Instead, she shoved her hands back into her pockets without an attempt. She wasn’t brave enough quite yet. It was a little more awkward than usual anyway; while Sara was always rather quiet, Kaede was never silent like this. She seemed so out of it, the ginger didn’t want to disturb her by forcing her to go into any stores. Finally, Kaede spoke.   
  


“Wanna go into… uhh, that one there?” She pointed at the shop in front of them, her hand shaking a little as she extended her finger. “Whoops! Just a little jittery from the coffee I guess, haha!” Sara could still hear that laugh rattle through her skull, her cries not enough to drown it out. 

“Sure, no problem!” She said, and began to turn towards the store, but Kaede started to walk the other direction.

“Oh! You, uh… I just wanna check something real quick! I’ll be right back!”  _ You just let her go! _ Sara let the blonde scramble off towards a table covered in signs and fliers. She couldn’t make out what the stand was all about, but a black and white bear plush was sitting next to all the papers. She had found it strange at the time, but thought Kaede would tell her all about it when she rejoined her.

Sara went into the store and flipped through the racks, not really searching for anything in particular. She paused at anything she thought would suit Kaede,  _ it would be nice to see her in anything other than that blue school uniform. _ She pulled a pink skirt from the line of clothes, almost the same shade as the one she was wearing, but with music note designs instead of her paisley pattern. She made it through almost half the store before the blonde rejoined her.

“Hey! I saw this while I was looking around, and thought you might like it?” Kaede’s face fell, and Sara knew she had to have done something wrong.  _ Too forward! She was disgusted with you! Why did you think that would be a good idea? _ “Or.. or not.” She stammered, “Sorry about that, I’ll put it back-”

“I can’t do it, Sara.” Despite the blonde being two inches taller, Sara never felt like Kaede talked down to her before. This was new. Kaede sighed and looked down, as if she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself.  _ You pushed her! You idiot, you knew she was upset and you- _

__ “Is something the matter? Because if so we can-”

“Shut up.”

“... I-”

“I said shut up! You never fucking listen, do you?” Kaede kept her voice down in the store, but the malice in her tone was more than enough to shock Sara into silence. “You’re so stupid, Sara. I let you drag me all around to that cafe and then to the mall and you- you just- ugh!”

Sara was good at holding back her tears until she was alone, but now her hands were shaking as much as Kaede’s were. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to provoke the other more than she already did. 

“I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand to look at you, your disgusting face. I can’t be left alone for one fucking day, huh? You can’t even look at me when I speak to you!” Sara hadn’t even noticed she twisted her head down to get away from Kaede’s glare. “All of them! They, they… you’re insufferable. You know that Sara? Do you know how hard it is to pretend to care about anyone- you?”

_ You broke her! Just being around you, she hit her limit! _

“I thought you could stop it! But then you took me here and… and I knew it was fate.” Kaede shook the flier she was carrying in Sara’s face; the ginger hadn’t even noticed she’d been holding it. “I hate you.”

_She hates you?_

“...No you don’t.”

“What?”

“You don’t hate me.” Sara spoke slowly, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you can’t-” She paused and took a deep breath to keep herself from crying, “you can’t just drop it all on me.” Kaede finally looked away, now unable to meet Sara’s eyes.

“You-”

“Let me help you-”

“I don’t want your help anymore.” Kaede’s voice deepened to almost a growl, “You’re just a few minutes too late. I signed up. I was... hoping you’d stop me.”

“Kaede, I-”

__ “It’s… not just you.” Kaede whispered, lifting her head back up to look Sara in the eye. “I’ve lost all faith in humanity.” 

Sara started to try and say something else,  _ anything to stop Kaede from leaving,  _ but no words came out. The blonde just shook her head and left. Sara didn’t follow her.  _ You didn’t follow her, but you loved her? How can you even pity yourself? _

“Oh dear!” A woman- no, a girl around Sara’s age- crept up behind her. “You did pick a cute skirt, it’s just plain adorable! I’ll be needing it now!” She snatched the fabric from the ginger’s shaky hand, and muttered something about seams and costumes. “You should have this.” She handed Sara a flyer before flipping her blue hair around and taking the skirt to the register. 

Sara didn’t even realize she’d left the store until she arrived at her front doorstep. She fumbled with her keys, unlocked the door, and went straight up to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the ginger fell to the floor. She pulled a nearby blanket to her chest and began to read the flier.

Words like death, despair and fame meshed together in Sara’s mind until she couldn’t read any farther because of the tears in her eyes. She tried to piece together the events in her mind as her brain screamed that it was all her fault. Eventually, she fell asleep on the floor of her room, wondering if she’d be able to bring herself to watch that horrible reality TV program just to see Kaede one more time. 


End file.
